Conventional utility knives are well known and typically include an elongated handle which is approximately six inches long. A blade is usually mounted in the knife handle and the blade often has a trapezoidal shape. To mount a new blade into the handle, the blade is typically pushed through a slot formed in the front of the handle or the entire handle is dis-assembled with various tools in order to access the blade holding mechanism. In standard operation, the blade usually moves between a first stored operative position inside the handle and a second deployed operative position with a portion of the blade outside the handle. To move the blade into an operative position, a button on the knife handle (e.g., on the side or top of the knife) is slidably pushed along a slot formed in the handle. When the button is pushed to one end of the slot, the trapezoidal blade is in the first stored operative position. When the button is pushed to the other end of the slot, the trapezoidal blade is in the second deployed operative position. When the blade is in the second deployed operative position, the utility knife can be used to cut desired objects with the blade.
One disadvantage of a conventional utility knife is that, with use over time, the button becomes loose and the blade can unintentionally slide from its first stored operative position to its second deployed operative position. This can be dangerous when the user wishes to keep the blade in a secured position, especially when the utility knife is in a person's pocket or in the reach of children. Another disadvantage of a conventional utility knife is that the length of the handle makes is awkward to carry the knife in a clothing pocket. A further disadvantage of a conventional utility knife is that the entire handle of the knife ordinarily must be disassembled in order to insert a new blade in the utility knife.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved utility knife and method for using the same which would facilitate the safe transport and use of the knife. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for using a utility knife which includes a blade having a trapezoidal shape. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing and removing a trapezoidal blade from a utility knife. Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for utilizing a utility knife which significantly reduces the risk that the utility knife blade can inadvertently slide free and injure a user. Another object of the invention is to provide a utility knife with an improved system and method for securing the blade within the blade holder.